Roxas/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Roxas from the Kingdom Hearts Series. ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *"I dunno. I can't... just look inside. But I figure... if there is something in there—inside us— then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?" *"No, you're just late." *"Today makes 255." *"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies." *"Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie." *"That's all I have to do?" *"I said, I could have done that blindfolded." *"It's salty... but sweet, too." *"Reconna— what?" *"Ow.. Mutt muzz zat for? Nngh..." *"I've got someplace to be. You go ahead and RTC without me." *"You did great. In fact, you deserve a little something extra." *"Do you think it's true— about the members stationed at Castle Oblivion." *"Hey— where do Heartless go when they're defeated?" *"Why did the Keyblade choose me?... I have to know." *"No one would miss me." *"No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?" *"Sora, Sora, Sora! Enough about Sora!" *"I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything can go back to the way it was!" *"I have to find this Sora person, and freeing Kingdom Hearts is the only way!" *"Why don't you quit?" *"Get real. Look which one of us is winning." *"What are you talking about? I am me. Nobody else!" *"How many times do I have to beat you?" *"Maybe... today we can finally hit the beach!'" *"Only seven days to go... And then my summer vacation is over" ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' *"She's not an 'it'!" *"How could he? How could that jerk attack you like that?" *"I'm asking you why you did that, and you know it!" *"What exactly do you-?!" *"Axel, who am I really? I'm special, like Xion, I know that. But the Organization wanted me out of the picture. Am I right?" *"I guess it's cause Xion copied my powers and the Keyblade's powers, and they didn't need me anymore. And Axel, I guess you felt the same way." *"Best friends are supposed to be honest with each other! Who am I, Axel? Xemnas says me and Xion are connected to each other through someone named Sora. I don't even know a Sora! Am I a puppet like Xion?!" *"What makes you so sure about that?! I have the right to know the truth! How did I even get here?! Why am I so special?! Where did I learn how to use the Keyblade?! I hardly know who I am! What is so wrong with wanting some answers?!" *"I need to know, Axel. Please, who am I?" *"I don't. I can't. Somebody knows where I came from. If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else. That'll be the person... I trust." *"I tried, but I have to find out about myself. There's no reason for me to be here... anymore" *"Why are you trying to stop me?!" *"Sora?! Enough about Sora!" *"I'll set Kingdom Hearts free, then everything will be back the way it was! She'll come back... and the three of us can be together again!" *"I'm freeing Kingdom Hearts, and I'm going to find Sora! I want Xion back! I want my life back!" ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Another dream about him..." *"We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight." *"What...what is this thing?" *"A key... blade?" *"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." *"Hey, you're that pickpocket!" *"What's going ON?" *"Ok, fine! You asked for it!" *"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" *"Naminé...? What's happening to me?" *"Yesterday, I fell off the station tower, didn't I?" *"You know, that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful." *"What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" *"Suddenly, I feel like I don't know myself at all." *"How could you even say such a thing... even if it were true?" *"Don't call me and then lock me out..." *"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" *"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!" *"I hate you so much..." *"No! My heart belongs to me!" *"Sora, you're lucky. It looks like my summer vacation is... over." *"Sora?" *"Tell me... tell me why he picked you!" *"You make a good other." *"Does that mean... it's time for me to go back to where I belong?" *"I dunno. I can't...just look inside." *"But I figure, if there is something in there—inside us—then we'd feel it, wouldn't we? And if so... No, never mind." *"Sora will find the answer we're looking for. I know he will. Because he's me." *"Yeah. This place is home. Me, Hayner, Pence, Olette... We've shared a lot of adventures." *"Yeah, you're right. Well, I should go. Sora's waiting for me." *"Take care, okay?" *"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you." *"Look sharp!" ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *"Me? I'm nobody. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That's the way of things in Castle Oblivion." *"Oh, my mistake. Did someone press the reset button on your memory? Just the same, you'll remember the folks you meet here." *"There's no script you have to follow. The journal's the closest thing you've got, but that doesn't mean you’ll see the things it says. And you know, who really cares? Everything that happens here, everyone you meet, is an illusion." *"Like I said, everything in this castle is an illusion. You're action may lead to true endings or paradoxes, and each outcome will stay with you in the form of a card. But once the illusions vanish, you'll forget all about your little reunion as if it never happened." *"All of these were created from the data in the journal. And all of them will show you more illusions. But from now on, they won't be your friends. You're fresh off the island, which makes them total strangers. Here's a fun little thought. The folks you're about to meet? You can use and abuse them all you like." *"What do you care? They're all strangers, and illusions at that. Just empty bits of data. They can't tell what's real. They'll look at this castle and see the world they call home. Anyway, the truth would be wasted on them. They're only there until they're not. See where I'm going with this? You can break the little hearts they don't have and forget right away. No hurt feelings, no baggage. You don't have a heart. It's 100% guilt free." *"The sadness of knowing you forgot someone who matters- that'll gnaw at you forever. And you believe carrying around that kind of hurt will bring back the memories you lost? Really, Sora?" *"I told you when you arrived. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. Well, you've lost your memories and found hurt in return. By deciding that hurt was the key to remembering, you gave up all your hope of ever being free from it. Don't you see? The hurt owns you now, Sora. It's a wound that will never mend. A hole in your heart will grow bigger and bigger, until darkness finally claims it." *"It's not too late to run. You can still be free of the hurt. Just tell yourself that you forget them because they don't really matter. You'll have no one to miss. No cause for loneliness. No hurt to keep eating away at your heart. It's your call, Sora. Cling to the memories you've lost and the hurt you bring until it drags you into the darkness. Or... you could let it all go. Be free, be happy. Think it over." *"You've used the last of the cards. I'd ask if you enjoyed the trip, but we both know you've forgotten. Bet you feel pretty empty. ...And so you hurt. Well, let's hope you didn't forget my warning. That hurt will drag you into the darkness. You have to cut it loose." *"You... accept it? Heh! Don't make me laugh! It's time you learned what real hurt feels like!" *"Come on, Sora. Do it! Finish me off! What are you—Ah! Hmm. I guess you've seen through the last illusion. ...Me. I'm data, just like the rest. Not even worth the effort, right? No point in destroying what never really existed... Heh." *"I don't know if I have one, but... there's a place I'd like to be." ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *"Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten? You made us a promise. That you'd always be there... to bring us back." *"Got it memorized?" *"This could have been the other way around, but it really has to be you." *"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You’re me, so you can feel what I felt." *"Sora, see? That's why it has to be you." *"What is it that you're so afraid of?" Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines